What Happened After
by Just-Writing98
Summary: This story is set 1 month after Duel Academy. Jaden wanted a normal Summer to relax, chill and duel but all that is about to change when a certain someone returns and he can't keep away. Will he tell them everything? Or will it be business as usual? JxA
**Hey Guys,**

 **This is a fanfict I came up with whilst doing some reading and decided to test it out. I tried something like this before and it didn't quite go as well as I thought it would so I have decided to do a reboot. I can't talk about update days or anything because I'm in exam season and it's getting close to my first one but I will try to get something up as soon as possible.**

 **Please feel free to inbox me with any questions and please review so I can make it better!**

 **Many Thanks,**

 **Sam**

 **No I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… Yes, I wish I did but this is all we got so let's make the most of it.**

* * *

There are some days when everything is just perfect. Today is one of those days. They come and they go and most of the time people take them for granted but when your me you can't take them for granted because you hardly have any of them in the first place.

You just sit and take everything in that life has to offer. The places, the people, the friendships, yeah life likes to throw you mountains but hey who doesn't love a mountain to climb because really in the end it all can be worth it.

The thing is it isn't as simple as I may make it out to be. There are times that those mountains have to take away everything you have, make you risk your life on numerous occasions, loose people very close to you, try ending the world but always you seem to want to come out on top and you clearly don't know what I'm talking about…. Well then this got a heck of a lot longer than it was really supposed to.

Long version or short version?

Longgg verison or shorttt version?

Ugh may as well take the long road were gonna be here for a while whatever happens. You're going to want to get your mug of cocoa and your rich tea biscuits because this is just the start of what happened after.

* * *

It was a warm Summer's day in New Domino City, people busying themselves with their day to day activities, the smell of a fresh bagel on every street corner but everywhere you look someone is busy doing something.

Well when I mean everyone who's physically awake.

"Jay…. Tess don't put that up your nose… Jay…... Joshie stop shouting at the television… JADEN YUKI GET OUT OF BED THIS MINUTE!"

As the voice of Susan Yuki boomed around the large detached house in the heart of the New Domino City, a 19-year-old boy tumbled out of his bed with a rather ungraceful thud and grumbled as he started yet another day of life.

"Ugh… Wha…... Me… Do… Sleep… Here!"

"You know Jaden if you weren't so lazy you might be able to sleep in once in a while" said a figure with green and orange eyes floating above the fallen boy.

"You know Yubel I don't remember asking for your opinion" said the disgruntled boy.

"I never said you did" said the figure with a slight chuckle.

Jaden slowly took his awakening body and stood with a light stretch and made his way over to the door.

"Next time bare that in mind!" He said opening the door.

Jaden wasn't just your average 19-year-old kid. Jaden Yuki, son of Malcom, heir to….

"Cut it out! Jeez at least let me do this part!"

Jaden Yuki, that's me and the one with the loud wake up call, that's my Mum Susan Yuki, the Malcom the unknown man was referring to is my Dad, Malcom Yuki. Now if your reading this then you already know who I am but let's just have a good old recap anyway. I attended duel academy, one of the most prestigious Duelling schools in the whole world, there I met many friends whom I had many good times with but who I also had to save the world with many times. I learned I was a King, I was also no good at math and oh yeah that annoying ghost thing floating above my head that's my duel spirit Yubel, I met her there too.

"Oh Jaden, you flatter me!"

"Stop interrupting me!"

Anyway, I finished duel academy about a month ago and I am supposed to be having what's called Summer vacation, a time when I get to lay in and sleep, but for some people, i.e. my mother, that concept doesn't seem to exist and it means doing everything Dad would normally do whilst I am away at school.

My whole life I have only known one thing, the love of duelling, well that and one other thing but that isn't important. Ever since I was 13 I've had decks and a playing style that to be honest I don't think I will ever stop loving. It helps that your family loves duelling just as much as you do but something about it to me is just so fun and every time I get my game on I know I'm going to enjoy it.

Now today is a Tuesday which means it's Tessa's bath day and quite frankly I don't want to be Mum right now. Tessa's bath day is like going back to work on Monday no-one looks forward to it.

"Finally your awake I need you to give Tessa her bath whilst I take Josh to get his first deck."

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked my mother square in the eyes. One thing you have to learn is Tessa isn't the cleanest of people and bath times are the worst times when it comes Tessa because she doesn't want them and to be frank neither does the other person but they need doing.

"You know Mum I'm just going to go back to bed" I said turning and leaving as quickly as possible.

"Jaden… Jaden… Jaden Stop! Take Josh and I'll take bath time!" Mum said with a slight hesitation in her voice.

"Good doing business with you mother" I said turning and grinning at my scowling mother "Joshie boy time to get your first deck!"

There's always been a Yuki tradition that one must receive their deck and duel disk on the week of their 13th birthday and it just so happens that Josh is turning 13. Me and my family don't have much in common but one thing we do have is that we love duelling. Looks one the other hand they differ between all of us, take me for example I have Brown hair and brown eyes, hair from my father eyes from my mother, a lean toned out body and long legs however my brother on the other has blonde hair and blue eyes, opposite of what I have, he's rather short and doesn't exercise as much as me. The only way you can tell that we look like brothers is are facial features otherwise we don't have much in common in the looks department. Tessa on the other hand got something of everyone brown hair with streaks of blonde and Blue eyes with shades of brown she's really the main looker of the family, even for a 4-year-old.

"Alright Jay, just watching the end of Zane's Interporocko Cup Semi-final" he said eyes fixed permanently.

One thing is for sure, when it comes to duelling my brother has a stat for about any situation. He loves duelling as much as I do and he is almost as skilled but realistically no one can beat him when it comes to getting out of a bad spot. He always, always has a recovery for any situation he's put in a duel and that's even without knowing his deck half the time because he has to use one of my spares.

"Okay. Let me go get ready!" I said with more enthusiasm than the one receiving their deck in the first place.

My house isn't anything extraordinary, being from a family with only small businesses to their name there really wasn't much of a need to buy a huge house because we don't have much money. We have the essentials, kitchen, two bathrooms, dining room, living room, 4 bedrooms and a garden. The thing with this house is that my Dad decided that it would be a good idea to have a duel area in the garden which of course I wasn't going to moan at. Every few months we would have what we call a Meet 'N Duel with the family and we basically just got together and had a friendly tournament of duel monsters. Now with us being the host and there really being nowhere to have a duel around here Dad thought it would be a good idea to improvise so he decided to create a space to be able to duel. Everyone else provided duel disks (my Uncle has a lot of money so he decided to get enough for us to use) and that led to us being able to start the Meet 'N Duel.

I ran to my room and grabbed a simple red top and jeans, slipping them both on. My room isn't anything special. It's reasonably small compared to everyone else's but it's got what I need. I don't really have much room but what room I do have I use to put few pictures and anything to do with duel academy for memory. In the red painted room sits a large oak wardrobe at the base of my slifer red decorated bed and a small desk used for storing my laptop and television next to the headrest of my bed. I also have the only room with a decent view of the garden so I can watch any action going on upstairs rather than having to go outside. Being the messy person I am I tend to have what my Mom likes to call a 'floordrobe' where I tend to leave all my dirty clothes on the floor.

Once I changed I quickly washed and brushed my teeth with some of my sister's weird flowery pink toothpaste and rushed out to the door to find my brother waiting for me.

"You know Jay, if you got money for every time you were late you wouldn't live here anymore" my brother said grabbing the money Mom had left on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever."

Once we said goodbye to Mom we headed for the card shop about four streets out from where we lived, grabbing some breakfast from the bakery on the way.

"Jay?"

"Yuh?" I replied through a mouthful of warm crusty bread.

"What if I don't find a deck I want?" Josh replied in a very quiet voice.

I immediately stopped and placed the bread back in the bag. I squatted down so that I could be at eye level with him and tilted his chin up so he could look at me dead in the eye.

"If you don't find a deck you want then we keep looking. I don't care if we have to spend all day trying to find it for you, I will make sure that you get the right deck and that it is one you want!"

"I know but I want a connection with my cards like you have Jay!" He said with a sad smile on his face.

"You'll have one. Maybe not straight away but there will be one you just have to be patient and trust in your cards."

He smiled up at me and nodded grabbing my hand and pulling me all the way to the shop.

Once we reached the shop I looked at it and realised I had never been to it before.

The one I got my deck from was closer to our old home but once we decided to move to accommodate the arrival of Tessa we needed somewhere new to find cards and this was the closest place to home. Of course not having anyone turn 13 recently this was the first time in coming to the shop since we moved

This shop wasn't anything special. It was an orange colour with a green trim and had the word game on the front of it. As we entered the store there was a ring of a bell and an elderly man stood behind the counter cleaning a glass cabinet that held many special cards.

As we approached the counter I felt a weird aura coming from within the store. Obviously so did Yubel as she appeared next to me.

"Jaden…. This… This place it has…. Some kind of mystic aura around it" she said following closely the pairs of us.

"Some kind of bad one?" I said in a muted tone so the old man wouldn't hear me. My family already knew about Yubel since they caught me talking to her and then I had to explain all about it but people I don't know just think I'm some crazy kid.

"No…. It's a very good, powerful aura…." She said moving and the room to get a better look.

I sighed with relief. I don't want to have to start something dangerous with my brother being around. Once she gave the all clear I continued towards the counter were my brother was already looking at the different decks the shop owner had on offer.

"Hello there" said the old man who looked up from what he was doing to greet us. He looked very familiar but I couldn't remember where I had seen him from.

He smiled at my brother and me before looking in the direction of Yubel and smiling at her as well.

"Jaden, you don't think he can…."

"Yes I can" said the old man smiling to Yubel. I looked on at him bewildered before he continued by changing the subject "I don't recognise you folks have you recently moved here?"

"Ughhh… No, we just don't tend to buy new cards so we haven't been in here before. Nice place you got here, cool cards" I said looking at the cards my brother was pointing me too.

"Ahh yes some of my best cards are in this cabinet… what's brings you to my shop today? What to improve your decks?" He said cleaning off his hands and making his way over to where we were looking.

"My brother here is looking for his first deck so I brought him here to find one." I said looking at the newer cards in the display

"Hmm… right…. What cards do you use?" he said to me.

I took the deck I had brought with me out of the back of my jeans and gave it to the man.

"Hmm… Elemental Heroes… Interesting" he looked at my brother before moving back round to behind the counter "I think I know just the cards to give to your brother here."

We both looked at the old man before he took a small brown box from the top shelf from behind the counter and opened it pulling out a 40 card deck.

"Here" he said passing the deck to my brother.

Josh looked over the cards, his eyes widening before giving them to me to have a look at.

"I've never heard of them?" He said looking back at the shopkeeper.

I looked at the cards to see that I too didn't know what they are.

The old man smiled at him before saying "That's because there new."

My eyes widened at the realisation of what that means "That means- "

"Yes. They are cards that no one else possesses. My Grandson won them in a duel tournament not too long ago however he gave them to me and told me to keep them and give them to whom I deem worthy."

I looked over at my brother who looked completely shocked. I gave the deck back to my brother and took out the money my mother has given me before placing on the counter. The old man looked at the money before pushing it back to me and given a sharp glare.

"In this card shop you do not pay for the first deck of a duellist, therefore this is not needed."

I wanted to argue that such a deck should be given money towards however the sound of his voice and the look in his eye told me not to. I pocketed the money and looked back up towards the man. My brother had already made his way out of the shop.

I looked at the shelf from where he had taken my brother new deck from and noticed a strange envelope that had writing written on it. The old man followed my gaze before smiling.

"Those are some cards my son gave me from his deck" he said taking the small package off the shelf "you have them, I won't be using them and something tells me they just belong to you."

"I can't take these…. umm what's your name if you don't mind me asking?"

He smiled before replying "Solomon"

"Right. I can't take these Solomon; they belong to your Son."

"I know that he would have been more than happy for you to have them. I can just tell but make sure you use them at the right moment."

I smiled slightly and took the little packet from him before slipping it into my back pocket.

"I think that's everything. Thank you Solomon and I'll be sure to visit again soon and let you know how I get on with the cards" I said making my way towards the door.

"I'll be looking forward to it" he replied before I headed off out the door to catch up with my younger brother who was fixated in his new deck

'That boy is special' thought the old man to himself before going back to cleaning the shop.

Once we arrived home my brother pulled me straight out into the garden for a duel. He had been talking about the deck all the way home and how he was 'The greatest ever' I decided to test that theory and challenged him to a duel which he immediately accepted, yet another thing we're similar in.

"Let's do this Jaden." He said running off to grab the duel disks from the shed.

I went to take my deck out of my pocket but forgot about the package and it slipped out onto the floor. I picked it up and placed it back in my pocket deciding that I should open it when I was in an important duel.

Once my brother came back we went to the duel field to start are duel but as we went to draw my mother came out looking for me.

"Jaden there's two people at the door for you. They wouldn't tell what it was just that it was urgent" she said picking up all the stuff Tessa had left on the floor.

"And you didn't even ask who they were?" I said in disbelief before turning to my brother "Wait here. I'll be right back."

I started to head indoors before I felt my brother following behind me.

"I'll come with you just in case you need back up." He said in a very quiet voice so Mum wouldn't here.

We made are way to the door. Normally in this situation I got a funny feeling if something was bad but this time I didn't so I just kept going on with my brother by my side.

Once we arrived at the door I was shocked to see who was standing there.

"Sy? Zane?" I said in disbelief.

"Long time no see Jaden!"

* * *

 **Syrus and Zane are here, but what do they want? We'll find out next chapter!**

 **Until then be safe, review and have some fun!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Sam**


End file.
